hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Modoki El Nino- Brickcraft1)
The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a near average season. Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/2017 till:21/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:29/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:TS text:Bret from:08/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C3 text:Cindy from:14/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:TS text:Don from:25/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:C1 text:Emily from:04/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C1 text:Franklin from:12/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C3 text:Gert from:13/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:TS text:Harvey from:21/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:TS text:Irma from:07/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:C3 text:Jose from:12/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C5 text:Katia from:14/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:TS text:Lee from:09/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C1 text:Maria bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June, July, and August In early June, a tropical wave developed into a Tropical Depression in the Yucatan Channel. It initially stayed weak for a day, and then strengthened into Tropical Storm Arlene. 'Arlene then went on to strengthen into a 60 mph storm and landfall right in Mobile, Alabama. It did relatively little damage, even though some of it was notable. It eventually dissipated in the central part of the state. Over a month later, in late July, a tropical depression developed in the Main Development Region (MDR) of the Atlantic. It then went on to strengthen into '''Tropical Storm Bret. ' Bret remained in the open Atlantic throughout its lifetime, eventually dissipating in early August. Later that same month, a tropical depression developed in the southern Caribbean Sea. The storm quickly strengthened to a Tropical Storm. It then became '''Hurricane Cindy before landfalling in Cuba. It then moved through the Bahamas and strengthened further. It made landfall as a Category 3 Hurricane in Florida causing extensive damage. It then went into the Gulf of Mexico briefly before landfalling in the Florida Panhandle causing some damage before dissipating in Alabama shortly after. September October and November Storms Tropical Storm Arlene A tropical wave had developed in the Caribbean Sea on June 14. The National Hurricane Center (NHC) issued a Tropical Weather Outlook (TWO) on the wave, giving it a "slight" chance of development. As it continued to move west, it did not look like this was going to change. The wave, however, did organise more within the next 24 hours, prompting a "medium" chance of development to be issued on the new invest, dubbed 91L (There had been another in April). As 91L continued, it looked more and more like it was going to become a Tropical Depression. On early June 17, the wave entered the Yucatan Channel, and reconnaissance aircraft entered the system, and found a closed low level circulation in the system. Due to this, at 11:00 AM, the system was dubbed Tropical Depression One. '' It was moving slowly to the north, and its outermost bands were bringing heavy rain to Mexico and Cuba. It did not strengthen at first, but was forecasted to. In the morning hours of July 18, the depression strengthened into ''Tropical Storm Arlene. '' Arlene was moving into the Gulf of Mexico, but it encountered unfavorable conditions, and weakened back to a tropical depression in the afternoon. However, this was very brief. Tropical Storm Warnings were placed on the Louisiana and Mississippi coast, as it was getting close. However, it suddenly slowed down as the outer bands moved onshore on early July 19. It moved very close to Louisiana; however, it suddenly turned northeast, and began to aim for Mobile, Alabama. It rapidly strengthened to its peak strength. On July 20, it made landfall right in Mobile, Alabama, causing damage in the city. Storm surge from Mobile Bay slightly flooded the city. Some tree damage occurred, and power went out across the city. However, Arlene quickly began to weaken onshore. It weakened to a Tropical Depression on early July 21. It quickly weakened to a remnant low. Arlene caused $400 million dollars in damage, and killed 5 people. Tropical Storm Bret A tropical wave moved off the African coast on July 27. It began rapidly speeding off to the west. It entered favorable conditions as well. The storm began to intensify. It was given a medium chance of development by the NHC later that day. As it continued, it began to organize better, gaining convection around the center. The next day, it became even better organized, as the NHC upped its chances to a "high" chance. ''Invest 93L, as it was dubbed, was not expected to hit land. 93L had very good conditions to organize in, and early in the morning of July 29, the invest organized into Tropical Depression Two after satellite confirmed that there was an organized circulation inside the system. Two was moving northwest, and was beginning to strengthen. By the end of that day, Two strengthened into Tropical Storm Bret Still causing no harm, Bret continued the next day, with little strengthening occurring. One person in the U.S. Virgin Islands died due to a rip current. On August 1, Bret reached its peak of 50 mph. It quickly began to weaken as it interacted with shear. Hurricane Hunters reported the weakening was rapid, and throughout the night Bret's structure fell apart. It was declared a tropical depression the morning of August 2. At noon, it was declared a remnant low. The remnants managed dove southwest and caused a soggy couple of days in the Lesser Antilles. Bret only killed 1 person, as mentioned above, and caused no damage. Hurricane Cindy A very disorganized and weak tropical wave moved off of Africa on August 5. The wave went unnoticed by the NHC at first. However, towards the evening of that day, it had become better organized, prompting the NHC to give it a 10% chance of development over 2 days. As it continued, it became better organized. More convection began gathering at the center, giving it a better overall appearance. The NHC bumped their chances up to a medium chance in the afternoon of August 6. It was nearing the Caribbean by the end of the day, and was declared Invest 94-L '' as well. On August 7, it passed through the Southern Lesser Antilles, causing torrential downpours. The Invest was given a high chance of development that evening. Reconnaissance aircraft checked the system early the next morning. They discovered a well developed circulation. At 11:00 AM EDT, the invest was named ''Tropical Depression Three. Three had formed east of the ABC Islands, just north of Venezuela. The storm was moving WNW, and as it did, its southern rain bands delivered flooding to the ABC Islands and northern Venezuela. Recon discovered 35kt winds in Three, supporting its upgrade to Tropical Storm Cindy, the third named storm that year. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for Cuba and Jamaica, as that was where it was expected to hit. As the storm continued to pull away from South America, it began to turn more northerly. It was slowly strengthening. Because of this, the NHC issued Hurricane Watches for Jamaica and Cuba. Early August 10, it turned NNW, and began to head for Cuba. Hurricane Warnings were then issued for the Southwest Peninsula of Haiti, eastern Cuba, and Jamaica. The storm was approaching. Midday on the 10th, the first outer bands struck Jamaica, causing heavy rain. The rain was then accompanied by intensifying winds. Soon, power outages were being reported. Cindy was now a 70 mph storm; it was almost a hurricane. As evening fell, the storm became Hurricane Cindy, with 75 mph winds. It was hours away from a Cuban landfall. Not only that, but the storm was also slowing down, which was causing major flooding problems. At around Midnight EDT, Cindy made landfall as an 80 mph Category 1 Hurricane in Cuba. The storm quickly weakened back to a tropical storm, but was still wreaking havoc on Cuba. Streets and towns were swamped with storm surge and flood waters. Not only that, Haiti was slammed as well, getting uncomfortably close to the hurricane's eastern eyewall. By sunrise, Cindy had moved into the Bahamas. It did not remain a tropical storm long afterwards, quickly restrengthening into a Hurricane. It caused heavy rains, and lots of flooding, as it was moving slowly. Hurricane Warnings were issued for southern Florida, and mandatory and voluntary evacuations began. The storm began to turn northwest late on the 11th, and was heading straight for Florida on the 12th. It had strengthened to a Category 2 Hurricane, as was expected to be a Category 3 upon landfall. As the first rain bands hit, evacuations stopped. South Florida was on lockdown. As night fell, Cindy became a Category 3 Hurricane, the first major hurricane of that year. Conditions in Florida were getting worse. Power was failing across the Southern region of the state. Storm surges were already flooding houses. At about 1 AM EDT, Cindy made landfall around West Palm Beach at 120 mph. The area was hammered with winds and a large storm surge. Trees fell on top of houses. Several areas far inland were flooded. One witness recalled "It sounded like the Devil was unleashing hells fury in the form of a storm outside, it was terrible." Another recalled "The wind was insane. Every tree around my house fell. One fell in my bedroom. Thankfully, I was in the Kitchen." The storm however, began to weaken inland, but was expected to cross into the Gulf of Mexico by sunrise or so. The storm ripped apart several weak buildings. It crossed Lake Okeechobee, causing storm surge flooding far inland. By early the next morning, the storm slowed down and crossed into the Gulf of Mexico as a Category 1 Hurricane. It was already heading for landfall on Appalachola. However, it's extremely slow movement flooded places already devastated by Cindy, and flooded new places as well. At nightfall, the storm finally hit the Panhandle of Florida. It was weaker at this landfall than the other, but it still caused destruction. It was also moving ungodly slow, which led to an extreme flash flooding event. It weakened to a Tropical Storm, and remained so all of August 14, and finally, on early August 15, Cindy dissipated as a Tropical Depression over Alabama. Cindy was a devastating storm. It caused more than $1.5 billion dollars and damages, and 72 people died. Cindy was retired by the World Meteorological Organization in the Spring of 2018, replacing it with Carly for the 2023 season. Tropical Storm Don A tropical wave developed near Trinidad and Tobago on August 10, and began moving northwest. It orginally went unoted by the NHC. However it became more organized as the day progressed, and the NHC gave it a low chance of developing. As it contiuned to move northwest, it began to move more slowly. The next day, it became even more organized and the NHC gave a medium chance. Models showed it moving into the Gulf of Mexico later in the week. On August 13, it was nearing the Yucatan Pennisula, and was given a high chance of developing. The next day, as it moved to the north of Isla Cozumel, and was declared Tropical Depression Four. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for the Yucatan Pennisula and Watches were issued from South Texas to Northern Mexico. The depression made landfall on the tip of the Pennisula shortly after formation. However, it also quickly moved off, and left behind very litle damage. In the Gulf of Mexico, Four had trouble strengthning. The next day, Warnings replaced the Watches, as Four strengthned into ''Tropical Storm Don. ''Don did not intensify further for a while. Rip currents closed several beaches along the coast. The warnings were moved further north as it was now expected to landfall in Texas. The next day, the storm had a small window of oppurtunity to stregthen. It was expected to make landfall late that night. As it came closer to the shore, the pressure dropped. In the early morning, recon discovered 45 mph winds, and shortly after, it made landfal near Corpus Christi. It quickly began to weaken after that, and early the next morning, was declared dissipated. The storm caused $50 Million dollars in damage, and killed 1 person. Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Maria Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:2017 Atlantic hurricane season